


New Christmas Traditions

by lokivsanubis



Series: Gifts For Friends [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, MRBBsecretsanta, Multi, Newly weds, SVBBsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Newly Wedded Triad Stuckony is gearing up to spend their first Christmas together as a bonded triad. They get a call just before Christmas Eve Dinner is going to be served. What could Santa have brought them this year for Christmas?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Gifts For Friends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	New Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



Tony always stressed out at Christmas time. The contradicting memories of bright lights, mountains of presents and the loneliness of parents too busy with galas and social functions to really spend time with their child. Memories of Ana’s homemade pies and walks with Jarvis in the snow. The phone call late in the night informing him of his parents’ untimely passing. The holidays, to say the least, were always stressful for him. 

Until three years ago he had not celebrated Christmas outside of the obligatory company party. Until three years ago - when he reached for his usual triple shot Americano only to have it snatched out of his hand and chugged. 

The thief had proceeded to spit out the coffee and complain this was not what he ordered. Tony had rudely replied because it was his mid morning pick me up before turning around and falling into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. 

That Americano on the morning of December 21st had led him to Christmas being “fun” again. Steve had profusely apologized to him and told the person behind him to stop laughing. That accident led Tony right to the two people that soon made all his days brighter. To the two most amazing partners he could have ever asked for, James Barnes and Steve Rogers. 

They married a few days ago at a Christmas themed wedding and couldn’t be more in love with each other. 

Steve now had his mother’s roast in the oven as he hummed a tune. 

James was decorating an evergreen pine with lights and ornaments. 

Tony was in the garage lab working on a new program with his beloved AI Jarvis. 

All three of them were in the mode, preparing for the holidays when the phone rang suddenly. 

Steve called out to Bucky, who jumped off the ladder to answer the phone. 

“This is Bucky,” he answered from the hall. “Yes,” he replied nodding his head. “Of course, the spare room, I mean the kids’ room has been ready since we went through finalization last month.” 

Steve walked over and placed his hands on Bucky’s shoulders feeling the tension. 

James turned and mouthed, “Get Tony.” 

Steve went out to the garage and returned with Tony just as Bucky got off the phone. 

“What is it?” Tony asked coming up seeing Bucky hanging up the phone. 

“Sharon is on her way…. Peter and Harley are ready and they’re bringing them tonight.” Bucky replied with a smile. 

“Tonight… Christmas Eve?” Steve asked quietly looking down at his hands. “ Is everything ready? How soon till they get here?” 

Bucky thought for a second before responding, “Probably within the next hour or so…. We should get ready.” 

Now the house was a buzz with new excitement. The boys they’d fostered for several months were finally coming home to stay. Officially the triad would become legally responsible for the boys after tonight. 

Steve pulled the roast from the oven and set the table for three adults and two children. The boys booster seats and dining utensils were ready at the table. 

Half an hour later found Sharon at the door holding the hands of two little brunettes. One with hair more sandy while the other’s was a chestnut shade. 

Tony opened the door and was nearly taken to the ground by the boys both yammering to him about all they’d done in the last two days. 

It had been a few days since the wedding. The boys had gone back to the child care facility following the wedding. But now they were here to stay. 

Tony smiled at the two of them as they continued babbling around his legs. 

“Boys?” Bucky called from the living room. “You should come see what Santa brought you.” 

Both boys immediately detached themselves from Tony and ran over to the other brunette. “Papa!!” They cheered, wrapping themselves around his legs. 

“Bucky,” Steve called from the kitchen. “They can open gifts after we eat.”

“Dad!” They called hearing Steve’s voice. 

Steve came out smiling, “Hey boys.” He greeted kissing both their heads. “Love ya!” 

Tony and Bucky walked Sharon out and retrieved the boys’ bags, saying their goodbyes. 

A little while later the boys and their dads sat down to eat dinner. Peter complained when his peas and carrots touched on his plate while Harley ate two

helpings of potatoes. The three adults couldn’t help but coo and aw over the boys. Steve even took pity on poor Pete and brought him a new plate with his veggies in separate bowls. 

After dinner the family settled in the den where the boys were seemingly dumbstruck. Their eyes were wide as they looked at the ground overflowing with presents. 

“Okay boys, but we have to open these ones first,” Steve said, walking over holding a pair of white boxes with red bows. 

Peter and Harley each took the box with their name on it and sat down on the floor after a quick thank you. 

Peter was five and Harley was six. They had been brothers from a blended family and both their parents passed away. For the last year they had been fostering to adopt the boys and now in this moment it was going to be official. 

Peter opened the box next to Harley, pausing as he pulled out a piece of paper. “Santa gots me paper!” He waved it at his parents. 

Next to him Harley was crying as he looked at the paper. “Really?” 

“Yeah Harley,” Tony said, going to sit on the floor between the boys. 

Harley turned and cuddled into his chest. Inside the boxes that had been hastily wrapped were their official adoption papers. 

Tony was always stressed out about Christmas. The holidays as he knew them had never been something to look forward to and yet now… that was no longer true. Now the holidays meant he had Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Harley and Peter, the family he always wanted to come home to. 


End file.
